The Darkness
by Ichigo the Neko
Summary: In a world where the creatures of the dark exist along side humans, there is a group who stands to make that last. Aka Hoshi stands in the way of those who go rogue from their orginization, and who else to help but the best from The Darkness, Kira Ahrens.
1. Prologue

Sometimes, vampires and other creatures liked to control the night. Humans are unaware of this little detail. Sometimes a human finds out, but something got done about it. Humans died if they knew too much or their memories were just erased.

But that was years in the past. Now humans knew that the monsters that they liked to make books and movies about were real. And the fact that they could live in harmony with these creatures was a shock to the humans. They just didn't expect that to happen.

Now, to tell the truth, there are times when a human or creature attacks another person of a different kind, and then a group of people step in. They are Aka Hoshi, or Red Star.

Aka Hoshi is made up of different kinds of people, human and nonhuman. They are an organization that tries to keep the peace in the world. They fought others to keep it for the past few years.

They are secretive about their members. No one knows who they are unless they are in Aka Hoshi. Now, every once in a while, a member goes rogue and tells people some of the identities. They and the ones they told are silenced instantly. This is how the members stay safe.

Now, the fighting others was what bothered most people. They wanted to live in harmony, but that wasn't possible if someone always did something that was bad and needed to be put down. That's why Aka Hoshi was started. To bring down the bad guys.

When a member of Aka Hoshi goes rogue, other members go after him or her to ensure that he or she doesn't cause trouble. They didn't need mass murderers on the loose when they had enough going around.

That was one job that no Aka Hoshi member hoped to get. Fighting someone who was on the same fighting level or higher and that had the same training as they did wasn't something anyone wanted to do. Even when it was a member of a species with more strength and speed. That was when you were screwed and had a death wish, because the only ones that went rogue were the more experienced members.

Normally, they were taken out in a matter of hours, but as the years passed, they learned how to disappear off of the radar. That was why there were still some that were never taken care of. They ran the city, killing as they pleased. Coming and going when they wanted. It was chaos. It was not a good thing for the Aka Hoshi.

The human police started to step into the Aka Hoshi affairs a few years ago, but nothing good came out of it. They just ended up dieing when they went up against one of the rogues. Not one person didn't suffer at the rogue's mercy. No one made it out alive.

But there was a special force in the Aka Hoshi. It was made of the most experienced and well-trained members of the group. They called themselves The Darkness. They are stealthy and quick. When they are needed, they show up and do their job. They never say a word, and they never show their faces. They always hide behind masks shaped as animal heads with weird designs on them. No one knows who they are, not even fellow members of the Aka Hoshi. They had never given out that info to even the most trusted members. The only ones that knew what their identities were other members of The Darkness, their boss, and the leader of Aka Hoshi.

As good as these people are, there are still those who leave even after they are a member of The Darkness. When someone leaves that group, their identity is revealed to other members of Aka Hoshi and only then.

Now, it is a race against time to kill those who oppose the Aka Hoshi and who would do harm to others.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kids were playing out at recess, but no one would play with me, " a little girl said to her mommy. She was 5 years old and had brown hair with natural black and blonde highlights that reached just below her shoulders. She was small for a girl her age though.

"What do you mean they wouldn't play with you?" her mommy asked. She had brown hair that reached her middle back and was very pretty.

"They call me a freak and they won't play with me, " the little girl said.

"Oh, Kira. You are just different, that's all, " said her mommy.

"But mommy, my ears are different and I have weird teeth."

"You're a wolf demon, why wouldn't you have ears on the top of your head instead of regular ears, " her mommy said. "You really shouldn't let this bother you. You're just different, that's all. Now, you need to just let the little kids at school get to know you. I'm sure they will warm up to you soon enough."

"But mommy, I'm scared to go back to school, " Kira said.

"Darling, do you want to be home schooled instead?" Kira's mom asked.

"Home school?" Kira asked.

"You learn at home and still graduate. You take tests, study, and do homework like you would in school, but you'd be learning here at home. I'll even ask for a special teacher to teach you, " her mommy said.

"I would like that mommy. Thank you, " Kira said.

"Anything to make you happy, sweety. Now your father will be home in a few minutes. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for dinner, " her mommy said.

"Alright, " Kira replied and then went upstairs to her room.

She walked in the door and went to her closet. She got out a black and purple dress and quickly changed out of her school clothes to put on the dress. She put the dirty clothes in the clothesbasket in the bathroom. She then put on a pair of black dress shoes.

She went back downstairs to see her father just walking in the door.

"Daddy!" she yelled and then ran to him.

Her father picked her up and twirled around with a laugh. Kira laughed to.

"And how is my little girl?" he asked as he put her down.

"Your daughter didn't have a good first day of school, " her mother said as she walked into the room.

"Why? What happened?" her father asked.

"Well, the other kids wouldn't play with her. So she and I decided that she is going to be home schooled instead, " her mother said.

"She needs to be out among people, Suzanne. She needs to learn to get along with people, " her father said.

"Richard, Kira is half wolf demon. She has ears on her head. People are going to do something to her one of these days and she will never want to be near people again. I am trying to prevent that from happening, " her mother tried to explain.

"She is just a little girl. She will gain friends. She is a sweet child. They will see past what she is, trust me, " her father said.

"That's easy for you to say! You look like a human, but you're not! You are a vampire!" Kira's mommy yelled.

"Suzanne. You have to be reasonable. She isn't just an ordinary girl. She's going to go through some rough spots in her life and you know it. You did and look how you turned out, " her father pointed out.

"That's because I went to a school that only allowed people like us in it. I was never discriminated for being what I was because everyone else was different!" her mommy yelled. "She is going to a human school. She isn't going to last for long before she gets hurt."

"Then we will send her to a different school, " her father said.

"But, daddy, I wanna stay home and learn, " Kira spoke up.

"No, you are going to school and that's final, " her father said in a stern voice.

"Richard. Lets just try out this idea. If it doesn't work, we will send her to a different school. Please? I am begging you, " her mother said.

Her father sighed. "Lets eat dinner first. Then I will tell you my answer, " he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Fine, but if you say no, I warn you that I will keep trying to talk sense into you, " Kira's mom said.

"You could try, but that doesn't mean I will actually listen to you, " her father said.

They then went into the dining room. They had a quiet dinner, but Kira knew that her father was trying to make up his mind. As dinner came to a close, her father did another sigh.

"I guess we could try out your idea, " he said.

"Thank you, Richard, " her mother said with a smile.

Kira felt really happy for what just happened.

A few days later, her home schooling teacher had shown up. His name was Shawn Johnson. He was a nice man in his early 30's. He had brown hair with a nice looking face to go with it.

"I'm Mr. Johnson. You must be Richard and Suzanne Keller, " he said in a nice voice.

"Yes, and this is our daughter, Kira, " her father replied as he pulled Kira in front of him.

Mr. Johnson kneeled down to Kira's level and stuck out his hand. "Hello, Kira. It's really nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, " Kira said as she took his hand.

They shook hands and Mr. Johnson smiled.

"Did you know that your daughter is very special?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked.

"She has some gifts, " Mr. Johnson said.

"What kind of gifts?" her father asked.

"Well, I can't tell for sure. But she has gifts, " he said.

"How can you tell?" her mother asked.

"It's a gift of mine. I can sense magic users, people with special gifts, and I can also read minds, " Mr. Johnson said.

"So, she has gifts. But how is that possible?" her father asked.

"Do either of you have gifts?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"No, " they both replied.

"It could be the fact that she is a mixed breed, " Mr. Johnson replied. "I have some friends who could help her learn what her gifts are and how to use them."

"I-I don't know…" her mother started.

"How about you think about it and get back to me. While you do that I will be teaching your daughter, " Mr. Johnson said. "Is there somewhere that I can set up a classroom?"

"Yeah. Kira, can you show him where the nursery is?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mommy. Please follow me, teacher, " Kira said with a smile as she skipped to the stairs.

Her new teacher followed of course. They went upstairs and into the first door to their right. It already had a chalkboard and a desk. They were to the left while the toys were to the right.

"This is a nice place for learning. Well, we'll get you some books tomorrow. Do you have any paper and pencils?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"In my desk. I already know how to read and write, " Kira said as she sat at the desk.

"That's good to know. How well can you read?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Well, I can read books from the fifth grade, " Kira said.

"Well, that's very impressive, " Mr. Johnson said. "What else can you do?"

"I can do math well, I can tell you all the elements from the periodic table, and I can tell you about World War II. But I'm not so sure about anything else, " Kira replied.

"That is wonderful. You are truly gifted, Kira. I bet I could teach you all I know by your 7th grade year, " Mr. Thomas said.

"I'm not that great though. I don't think I could learn all that stuff in just 8 years, " Kira said.

"If you could learn what you learned, you can learn what I know in no time at all. You would be a prodigy, " Mr. Johnson said.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Trust me, I'm never wrong, " he said.

Kira smiled brightly.

"But you won't be my only student, Kira. You will have a classmate, " Mr. Johnson said suddenly.

Kira's smile dropped. "A classmate?" she said and then gulped.

"Yes. He is a little older than you. He also is a mixed breed like you. I'm sure you will get along, " Mr. Johnson said.

"He is?" Kira asked.

"I only teach students that are different. You see, he also had the problem that you had at school. So his parents called me. He also is gifted, " he said.

"When do I meet him?" Kira asked.

"Tomorrow, " was his reply.

Sure enough, Mr. Johnson had shown up the next day with a boy. He had blonde hair and ears on the top of his head like Kira. He looked to be about 7 or 8.

"Kira, this is Shane. Shane, this is Kira. You two will be classmates, " Mr. Johnson said.

"Hi, " Shane said with a smile and walked up to Kira. He stuck his hand out.

Kira grabbed the hand and shook it. She was kind of shy.

"Ok, now that you have met, we will need to start working. I have some textbooks for you to work out of and some workbooks. Kira, do you have another desk anywhere?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"I think so. Let me go ask my mommy, " Kira said and then went to find her mommy. She found her in the living room.

"Mommy, do we have another desk?" she asked.

"Yes, in the attic, " her mother replied. "I'll go and get it."

Kira went back to the nursery.

"Well, do you have another desk, Kira?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Mommy is getting it now, " Kira replied.

A week later, the topic of Kira going to see some of Mr. Johnson's friends was brought up when Mr. Johnson and Shane stayed for dinner.

"Well, I guess she can go, " her father said.

"Then I would like to take her there tonight, " Mr. Johnson said.

"But it's kind of late, " her mommy said.

"I will have her back before she has to go to bed, I promise, " Mr. Johnson said.

"Well, alright. But I don't trust these people, and I won't until I meet them face to face, " Kira's father said.

"That might not happen. They are not into meeting people unless they have to, " Shane said.

"Have you met them before?" Kira's father asked.

"Well, yes. I have a special gift and they've been helping me to control it, " Shane said.

"What is your gift?" Kira's mommy asked.

"Well, I can move things with my mind and walk through things. I can also go invisible whenever I want, " Shane explained.

When dinner was done, Kira went upstairs and changed. She wore a blue skirt with a black shirt and a blue jacket. She came back downstairs and then she left with Mr. Johnson and Shane.

When they arrived at their destination, they were at a big building. Kira stood in awe, so Shane had to take her hand and lead her inside. After they got inside, he let go.

They went to the front desk. "I need to see Patrick, Lucy, " Mr. Johnson said to the assistant there.

"Mr. Johnson. Mr. Dwayne is in a meeting at the moment. If you would wait in the waiting room, someone will come and get you when he is out of the meeting, " Lucy replied.

"I'll just wait in his office, " Mr. Johnson said. "I have someone he needs to have a look at."

"Alright then. He should be done with his meeting in about 10 minutes, " Lucy said. "Who is the person you want him to meet?"

"Well, her name is Kira, " he replied. "Kira, please come and meet Lucy."

Kira slowly walked up next to Mr. Johnson. "Hi, " she said shyly.

"Hello, dear, " she said to Kira. Then Lucy looked back at Mr. Johnson. "This better be a good one, because the last one you brought in turned out to be a really bad kid."

"Kira's a good kid. Good student too. Very intelligent. Quick at learning. And she has gifts, but we have no idea what they are yet, " Mr. Johnson explained.

"You sensed that she had gifts personally?" Lucy asked.

"Her parents had no idea that she had gifts. When I touched her, I felt that she had some. And she is unaware of them. But I sense that they are useful gifts, " Mr. Johnson said.

"Well, lets just hope that they are what you sense them to be, " Lucy said.

"Well, I will talk to you later, Lucy. I need to take Kira up to Patrick's office, " Mr. Johnson said.

"Well, leave Shane here, " Lucy said.

"I wanna go with him and Kira though, " Shane whined.

"No. You know the rules, " Lucy said. "Why don't you go to the waiting room and wait for them to come back down."

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it, " Shane said as he turned and went towards the waiting room.

Mr. Johnson led Kira to the elevator and pressed the button. When the elevator arrived, they got on it and he pressed the button for the 13th floor. The elevator arrived at the 13th floor and they got off.

They were in a big office. It had a nice view too, but Kira didn't want to look because she was afraid of heights and she didn't want to see what that fall would be like.

Mr. Johnson sat down in a chair in front of the desk. Kira sat down in the chair next to him.

A few minutes passed. Then they heard the ding of the elevator arriving. They heard the doors open and Kira turned around. A man in his mid 30's stepped off of the elevator. He had jet-black hair and a regular looking face.

"Shawn! What a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed.

The two men embraced each other.

"I have someone I need you to look at, " Mr. Johnson said.

"Who?" Mr. Dwayne said.

"Kira, please come and meet my good friend, Patrick, " Mr. Johnson said as he turned towards Kira. He beckoned her over.

Kira got out of her seat and walked over to Mr. Dwayne and Mr. Johnson.

Mr. Dwayne got down to Kira's level and stuck out his hand, just like Mr. Johnson had done when Kira met him. Like before, Kira also shook his hand.

"Hello, Kira. I am Mr. Dwayne. Shawn here is really the only on who calls me Patrick, but I guess you could call me Patrick as well, " Mr. Dwayne said.

"She is a gifted little girl and that is why I brought her to you, Patrick. I don't know what her gifts are, but I know she has them. And she is a very intelligent child. Smart beyond her years. She may be 5, but she talks, thinks, and learns like a 10 or 11 year old, " Mr. Johnson said.

"Well, that is very impressive, " Mr. Dwayne said as he was looking at Kira still. "And let me guess, her parents didn't know that she had gifts."

"No, " was Mr. Johnson's reply.

"Well then…we need to start her training. I want her to start tomorrow. Half her day will be spent with you, learning as she normally would, but then I want her here to learn. Is that clear?" Mr. Dwayne asked.

"Yes, Patrick. Just remember that you aren't my boss anymore, " Mr. Johnson said with a laugh.

That's how Kira's days went from that day on until she finally graduated both home schooling and how to use her many gifts. And from graduation after, she was inducted into the Aka Hoshi.

Her gifts were she could transform into a wolf, she had super speed, she could conjure and use fire, she could talk telepathically, and she could summon a wolf, which she named Emmett.


	3. Chapter 2

Kira was lying in bed. It was 4:30 in the morning and she still wasn't asleep. She had gotten home three hours ago. As tired as she was, she couldn't fall asleep.

Four hours ago, she and Shane had caught a criminal and taken him down and they reported back to Aka Hoshi HQ to tell them about what went down. Then the two had headed back to their place to crash since they needed to get up around 8 in the morning.

She heard a knock at the door. "Come in, " she said.

She saw a little head pop in. It was Shane's son, Dominique, or Domi for short. He was 3 years old and a joy to have around. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He also had ears on his head like his father.

"Auntie Kira, can I sweep in here wit you?" he asked.

Domi had been calling her Auntie Kira since he could talk. Shane and her were so close that they were brother and sister in a way. And she was an aunt figure to Domi for that reason.

"What's wrong, sweety?" she asked. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yesh. I'm scared. So can I sweep wit you?" he asked.

Kira smiled. "Of course you can, sweety. Hop on up here, " she said.

Domi walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the other side of Kira's queen-sized bed. Climbing in, he thanked Kira.

"You're welcome. Now, go back to sleep, " Kira said. She yawned and then took her own advice.

It wasn't long after she fell asleep that she was woken up by her alarm clock. Her eyes opened and wandered to the clock. It was now 7:30. She shut it off before it could wake Domi up.

She yawned and got out of the bed. She grabbed some clothes and then went to the bathroom and took a shower. As the water splashed on her body, she woke up faster. She washed her hair and body, and then she shut the water off. She opened the curtain and grabbed a towel off the hook right next to the shower. She quickly dried herself off and then got out of the shower, put on her clothes and went to the sink. She brushed her teeth and then blow-dried her hair. She brushed her hair quickly and pulled some of it back. She grabbed some purple eye shadow and put it on. Next was the black eyeliner. She added some laser colored lipstick and some cover-up. Then she put everything away. She grabbed her dirty clothes and put them in the laundry basket.

She went back into her room and grabbed her sneakers. She put them on and then went to her large mirror that was hanging on the wall opposite the door. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. This was what she normally dressed like to make people not look at her in a sexual way.

She quickly kissed Domi on the head before she left. She walked to the front hall to grab her keys. Just as she was about to go out the door, she heard Domi scream. She ran to the bedroom to see Domi sitting in her bed, crying.

She rushed over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down on the bed and took him into her arms.

"I…I dink I juss saw you die, " he said.

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"I…I saw a man attack you, and den you was on the ground and not moving, Auntie Kira, " he mumbled as he hugged you.

Kira pulled him away from her. "Domi. No one is going to take me down. No one can. I'm one of the best at what I do. And if I were about to die, I would not stop fighting because I promise you one thing. I will not die and leave you here with your father, " Kira said.

"But daddy's good to me, " Domi said.

"But can he cook? What about clean?" Kira asked.

Domi laughed. "No."

"Then it's settled. I will not die. I will fight to stay alive for you, " Kira said with a smile.

"Awight, " he said.

"Now, I need to get to work. Don't want to be late, " Kira said as she stood up. She went to the door. "I will see you in a while. Have fun with mommy today."

Then she was walking to the front door again. She grabbed her keys on the way out and locked the door. She went down the stairs of the apartment building that she, Domi, and Shane lived in together.

Domi's mother, Kathy, had left Shane after Domi was born and told him that she didn't want to be with him anymore. She gave Shane custody of Domi, but told him that she wanted him at least twice a week. Since Domi was 3 now, his mother only spent Tuesdays and Thursdays with him. She had a new husband. His name was Kyle. He was an ok guy. He worked while she stayed home.

Both Kira and Shane had a job. They worked for the Aka Hoshi. They had for a few years now. Just only other members of the Aka Hoshi knew it though. And to be on the safe side, no one outside the Aka Hoshi knew who the members were for safety reasons. The Aka Hoshi didn't want members to be killed.

Kira got on her Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R bike and went towards Headquarters. It took maybe a few minutes with how fast Kira drove.

She parked in front of the building. She shut off her bike and the put the keys in her pocket as she got off. She entered into the building and walked to the front desk.

"Lucy, how are you today?" she asked.

"I'm doing good, Kira. And you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm good. The boss got anything for me to do today?" Kira asked.

"You're gonna have to ask him yourself. He wants to see you in his office now, " Lucy said.

"Do you know what I did wrong?" Kira asked.

"As far as I know, you aren't in any trouble. He just wants to see you. Possibly to give you private info on your next mission, " Lucy said.

"Thanks. Is he in his office now?" Kira asked.

"No. And he is expecting you, so if I were you, I'd get up there pretty fast because he expects you to be there before he gets there, " Lucy said with a chuckle.

"Gotcha, " Kira said.

She then walked towards the elevator and pressed the up button. She waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. When the elevator finally went "ding" and the door opened. Kira got on the elevator and pressed 13. The elevator door closed and the elevator started to move.

It arrived in about 30 seconds and the door slid open. She saw no one in the office, so she walked over and sat in the chair that was in front of the desk. She was bored in seconds, so she traced the designs on the chair.

A few minutes later, the elevator made a "ding" sound and then the doors slid open. Kira turned in her chair and looked to see Patrick Dwayne step into the office. He saw Kira and smiled.

"Hello, Kira, " he said.

"Boss, " Kira replied with a smile in return. "You wanted to tell me my mission in person, I hear."

"Yes. Of course, " he stated and then walked towards the desk. He sat down behind it and looked at Kira. "You see, this is a very top secret mission. I need you to take down a man who is highly dangerous."

"Can't one of The Darkness do it?" Kira asked.

"They are busy trying to, but even their gifts can't stop him. You see, we need gifts such as your own, " Mr. Dwayne explained.

"What can my gifts do that theirs can't?" she asked.

"Well, he seems to have a soft spot for animals. We need you to shift into you're wolf form and pretend to be hurt. When he takes you back to his place, you will have your chance to kill him. There will be a Darkness member nearby just incase you have a problem, " Mr. Dwayne said.

"Where do I find him?" Kira asked.

"You will find him in the Wilkes Square. A lot of wolves travel through there daily. There will be someone there to tell you who you are looking for. Good luck and I will see you later, " Mr. Dwayne said, dismissing Kira.

She got up and then walked to the elevator. It went "ding" and then the doors opened. She stepped in and pressed one. The elevator went down and stopped at the first floor. The door slid open and Kira saw a really hot guy standing right in front of her. She took an unnoticeable deep breath and exited the elevator as the guy got on. She felt him staring at her ass. She wouldn't put on a show for him though. She nodded to Lucy and walked out of the building. She walked over to her bike and then got her keys out. She got on the bike and sent a glanced from the corner of her eye at the building. She saw through the glass door that the guy was watching her, keeping the elevator open. She quickly put the key in the ignition and started the bike. She pulled her legs up and then drove off.

She drove towards Wilkes Square. She enjoyed the breeze in her hair as she drove. When she got there, she parked the bike in a parking spot and got off the bike while grabbed her keys. She put them in her pocket and walked towards the square. She felt something touching her mind. She opened her mind up and heard a voice.

_We meet again, little girl_, the person said.

_Don't be such an ass, Christian_, Kira replied back.

She heard a chuckle behind her. She turned to come face to face with Christian Lastrange. He was a very attractive man of 34 with a lean, muscular body. He had short brown hair and brown eyes to match. He was about six foot three.

"I can see you don't take my advice seriously. I told you to show off that lovely body of yours, " was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

"And I don't want to be noticed, " Kira said.

"Can't you just show it off a little bit?" he asked.

"Hell no. I like dressing the way I do, " she said.

"You need to get a new wardrobe, girl, " he said with a new laugh. "And we need to get you out more often since you are either at work or home sleeping."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I like doing those things and those things alone?" Kira asked. She was getting a little irritated because he always criticized her for something.

"Sweetheart, you need to live a little, that's all I'm saying, " he said.

Kira looked away. She wasn't up for another fight, so she changed the subject instead.

"What do I need to know about my mission?" she asked.

"Well, there is a bit of info that you need. And we need to install a two-way personal walky-talky in your ear. These look like regular earpieces, but the only difference is that they are clear. You can put them in your ear and no one will see them. Very military if you ask me, " Christian explained.

"Well, what else can it do?" Kira asked.

"Well, you can use your gift of speaking to people with your mind and the little computer walky-talky will pick it up. That's the best part about the little thing. We even sized it to fit into your ear so that you wouldn't complain about it hurting you or slipping out, " Christian said with a chuckle. He quickly grabbed something out of his pocket. But when his hand came out and Kira looked to see what was in his hand, she saw nothing.

"Wow. You really can't see it, " she mumbled.

Christian laughed. "You doubted me?"

"Of course not. I was just a little unsure if something like that was possible to create, " Kira said.

"Well, dear, that isn't even the best part. You see, only the wearer can hear what is said, so you pretty much have privacy and no one can interfere or hear you. Well, not unless you speak out loud that is, " he said.

"And then people will just think that I am crazy, " Kira added with a smile.

"That's exactly my point. So now that you know the details of the walkie-talkie, lets get to business on the mission. What you need to know is that the guy was a member of The Darkness, that's why he is hard to bring down, " Christian explained. "He just doesn't know about you, since he left before you joined. So you are petty much our only hope."

"When and where is this "accident" supposed to happen?" Kira asked.

Christian laughed. "So he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"It won't be an accident. Well, not really, " Christian said.

"So I'm really going to get hit by a car?" Kira asked with disbelief.

"Well, as I said it won't really be an accident, not from how we are going to make it look real. You see, we're going to use real blood on you to make it look like you got hit. But the hitting is really going to be acting, " Christian said.

Kira sighed with relief. "So, technically, I'm not getting hurt at all. But it's going to look like I did."

"That pretty much sums it up, " Christian said. "As for when it will happen, its gonna be in about ten minutes or so."

"That soon?" Kira asked.

"Yep. Sorry sweetheart, but we need to get you ready, so lets get going, " Christian said as he turned her around and guided her towards the other side of the square.

"What's the name of the guy that I am supposed to take out?" Kira asked.


	4. Chapter 3

"Well, the name of your target is Kishu Mimori. He was a member of the Darkness until about three days ago. He turned rogue and we've been trying to kill him ever since, but he's slipped under the radar until today. We know he has a meeting with a man named Uryu Kishi. They were good friends and we have had a source watching Uryu since Kishu went rogue, " Christian explained.

"So I have to kill him because no one else can?" Kira asked.

"Pretty much. So good luck with that. I will give you some weapons to use on him when you go to transform back, " he said.

"I don't really like this at all. It just doesn't feel right to me, " she said.

"You're going to do just as fine as you always do, " Christian assured her.

Kira sighed as they neared the other side of the square. They stopped right in front of a van. Christian slide the doors open on to the back. He got in and grabbed something.

"Shapeshift so we can get you all ready, " Christian said as he pulled out a gallon of red liquid.

"You are so lucky I don't drink blood, " Kira mumbled.

"What, would you drink mine?" Christian asked with a chuckle and smile.

"No, I bet yours would taste like…. I don't know. Crap, I guess, " Kira said with a smile.

"Oh, that was just mean, " he said with a pout.

She laughed and gave him a hug. "I was only kidding. I honestly wouldn't know though. I never drank blood in my life. It's something that I don't require to live. I guess I got more from my mother than the shapeshifting."

"Yeah. Well, on to the here and now, lets get you covered in blood and give you some weapons, " Christian said as a joke. He held up the container of blood and guns as he smiled.

Kira shook her head and then grabbed the guns. He held out the little tiny earpiece and put it in. She strapped them on and shapeshifted into her wolf form. She was a lovely black and gray wolf with ice blue eyes.

Kira shook her head and prepared for the blood to be poured on her. She knew that it would take forever to get it off later. It always was. She hated it with a passion. And nothing was going to stop them from dumping it on her now.

She shivered as Christian began to pour it on her. After a few seconds it was all over. She whimpered as she smelled the blood.

"I know that it smells bad, but it will be over soon, " Christian said.

_Not soon enough_, she thought to his mind.

"Don't worry, Kira. I promise about an hour from now, you will be back home and in the shower, " Christian said and then looked at his watch. "Its show time."

He walked about 25 feet from the van and Kira followed. He stopped in front of the curb and then turned around to look at Kira.

"This is where you will walk by when the car "hits" you, " he said with an emphasis on the "hits".

Kira shook her head to show that she understood what he said. She backed up a few paces as Christian walked by her. She waited for a signal and started to pad over to the spot where she would have her little "accident". Just as she comes upon the designated spot, a car comes into view and "hits" her. She fell over with a fake whimper just as a man walked towards her. She could tell that he didn't see the blood that was already there. She kept up the whimpering just as the man, who she assumed to be Kishu, walked over to her and knelt down next to her. She felt him pick her up and take her away, not knowing where they would be going.

What she didn't know is what he intended to do to her. She kept up the whimpering and acted as if she was in pain.

They finally arrived at an apartment building about 1/3 of a mile from the square. They were on St. Marcus Street, near the Korn Street Park.

He entered a building that looked a little run down. He turned a corner to the left and went to the last room and kicked open the door. He laid her down on the floor what looked like the living room and stared at her.

"Isn't this my lucky day, " he said.

_Why would it be your lucky day, asshole?_ Kira asked herself in her head.

"You might as well transform back, Kira, " he said.

He knows, she wondered to herself.

"Of course I know. I am a vampire, first of all, and can read you mind. I can also smell the vampire blood in you, " he explained. "Now change back."

Kira huffed and then transformed back. She wasn't very happy about how this was happening.

"Kira, whatever you do, kill him before he kills you, " came Christians voice on the earpiece.

What made him go rogue, Christian? she asked through her thoughts, making sure that they were blocked from the vampire who sat in front of her.

"We think that he was in love with someone and decided to leave when she didn't notice him like he noticed her, " Christian replied.

"So, the infamous Kira meets a rogue face to face. How does it feel?" Kishu asked.

"I don't have to feel anything to kill you, " Kira said back.

He chuckled. "You wouldn't be able, " he simply said.

Kira went for her gun on her hip and he caught her hand. He pinned it to the floor.

"I don't think so, " he said.

Kira moved her other hand, faster this time, and went for her gun at the small of her back. She pulled it free and aimed it at him. He just laughed at her and she started to get mad. She started to squeeze the trigger, but he caught that hand quickly and pinned it to the ground also.

"This is not how I planned it to happen, but it will have to do, " he said thoughtfully.

He laid his body over hers and nuzzled her neck.

"Get off of me, " she said with a growl.

He licked her neck and then nipped it lightly. Kira flinched.

"Don't even think of biting me, " she said, afraid. It showed in her voice.

"Don't be afraid. It will only hurt a little, " he said.

And then his teeth sunk into her skin. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. As the vampire sucked her blood, she had the feeling that she was the reason Kishu left to Aka Hoshi.

Then she heard footsteps and someone calling her name. She tried to speak, but couldn't. She started to feel lightheaded and her vision began to blur. She felt the life being drained out of her.

Kishu stopped seconds later and got off of her, waiting to fight the would-be-rescuer. But they were to late. She knew that she was going to die. And her rescuer would as well. Mostly because Kishu was at his strongest now that he drank blood.

Kira was looking at the ceiling and her life was flashing in front of her eyes. She didn't want to die. Maybe she should have taken Christians advice when he had first given it to her. Maybe she should have had some fun in her life. And now she regretted that she didn't listen.

Kira heard the sounds of fighting, but she couldn't move. She was too weak. And she wouldn't have seen what was going on anyway. She could only see blurs as objects.

Her hand twitched around the gun. She wanted to shoot her target, but she still couldn't move. She had lost a lot of blood and was too weak to accomplish that. Not to mention the fact that she could barely see.

She knew that she was slipping away. She remembered what she told Domi, but she knew that she couldn't stop herself from fading. She also knew that what he had seen had also come true. She knew there was no escaping her fate.

She couldn't hear anything after a few minutes. Then she felt something touching her shoulder after she heard something hit the ground not to far away from her.

"Kira. Don't leave. It's not your time, " came a seductive male voice.

Kira looked to the side and saw another blur.

"Don't you dare think about leaving, Kira. You have your whole life ahead of you and people who need you, " the voice said.

He gently picked her up and cradled her against his chest. He carried her towards the front door and out into the hallway. Kira felt her world slipping away. She closed her eyes to accept her fate.

"Don't give up. Keep fighting, " the voice said, but it was fading away, and all Kira heard was silence.

It felt like days that she was in this silence, alone. She wondered if this was her punishment for taking lives of others, even if it was for the good of the people or not. She wished that she could have gone back and listened to what Domi had said and fought harder than she did with Kishu. If only she would have killed him when she first transformed.

She woke up after a time and saw bright lights. She looked around her to see that she was in a hospital bed. She also saw that she had an IV in her arm and had a hospital dress on. She wanted to rip the IV out. And she was about to do it when a hand stopped her before her hand touched it.

"You don't want to do that, " came the voice from earlier.

Kira looked to her left to see the man from the elevator. He was very handsome. He had light brown hair and baby blue eyes. She could tell that he had a muscular body and any girl would be fall head over heals for him.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice cracked a little.

"My name is Rhys, " he said.

"Why am I in the hospital?" she asked.

"You lost a lot of blood and I know that you don't drink it, so a transfusion was needed to keep you alive, " he explained.

"Why did you help, and how do you know anything about me?" Kira asked.

"Well, to put it simply, I am a member of the Darkness. Therefore, I was assigned to help out if the need arose, " he said.

"And why are you telling me that you are a member of the Darkness? People like me aren't supposed to know that kind of info, " Kira said.

"Well, you aren't just a member of the Aka Hoshi, Kira. You are officially a member of the Darkness as of the mission before this. You were only assigned to the mission that you were just given because of that. We knew that you would need help on one of the hardest jobs the Darkness has had in a long time, so we made sure that you had backup on your first mission for us. Which means, by the way, that you have a new boss. Well, kind of. You still work for Patrick Dwayne, but you also work for me, " Rhys said.

"Wait a second. You're telling me that you are the leader of the Darkness?" Kira asked.

"Yes, and you are now my responsibility. So, once you are back to normal, you have a few days off and then its back to work, " Rhys said.

Kira nodded and then looked at the ceiling.

"You know, I always wondered how you could be harder to kill than most people, " he said.

Kira looked at him. "Because I'm half wolf demon and half vampire. Wolf demons are harder to kill than werewolves and we are enemies, I guess you could say, for that reason alone, " Kira said.

"Well, I guess that does explain it then. What I want to know is how you've become such a great fighter for being a half-breed, " he said. "No offense."

Kira scoffed. "You talk as if we half-breeds aren't worth anything, " she said,

"Its not that, its just that not many half-breeds are inducted into the Aka Hoshi and have become as successful as you have, " he said.

Kira looked up at the ceiling again. "Like you really care, " she said. She was mad.

"Don't get mad at me for just asking a question, " Rhys said.

"Well, you sure as hell worded it wrong, " Kira muttered.

"I might have worded it wrong, but it would have sounded the same any way that I put it, " he growled.

"And don't growl at me, " Kira hissed.

Rhys's face got all red and he was about to retort something when a doctor came into the room. When she saw Kira, she smiled.

"Hello, Miss Keller, " she said. "I am Dr. Loraine Mikavich. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little aggravated, " Kira said nicely.

"And why are you aggravated?" Dr. Mikavich asked.

"Well this buffoon here is making me mad, " she said pointing to Rhys.

She could feel Rhys glaring at her. "I saved your life, so don't start calling me names, " he said.

Kira looked at him. "You're the one that started it by pretty much calling us half-breeds weak."

"I was just asking a question, " he said, raising his voice.

"No need to raise your voice, sir, " Dr. Mikavich said in a stern voice.

Rhys stood up. "I have to leave before I strangle your patient, " he said.

He walked towards the door and then stopped. "Your vacation has been cancelled. Be at HQ at 4 tomorrow morning. If you're late, you'll get a job that you can't possibly complete, " he said and then walked out the door.

"Men. I hate almost every single one of them, " Kira muttered.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" the doctor asked.

"No, and I don't need one. They just get in the way and ask for too much of my time, " she said.

"Well, not all men are bad, " the doctor said.

Kira laughed. "I know of only five men who aren't assholes. Three I work with, one I live with, and the other is a 3 year old of the one I live with, " Kira said.

"And the one you live with, you're not dating him?" the doctor asked.

"No. He's a childhood friend. I was home schooled with him. He's like a older brother to me, " she replied.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child, though I wish that I had an older sibling when I was a kid to look up to, since Shane wasn't much of a good influence as a kid. He liked trouble, " Kira said with a bit of a laugh, remembering the good old days when she and Shane were kids.

"Well, now that I know something about you, lets see how well you have recovered and if you are well enough to go home, " Dr. Mikavich said with a smile.

She walked over to Kira's machine and checked it out. She took some notes and then turned to Kira. She took out a light and put a finger in front of Kira's eyes.

"Follow my finger, " she said and then shined the light in Kira's eyes and moved her finger at the same time.

Kira followed the doctor's finger, trying not to pay attention to the light. The doctor then took Kira's blood pressure and checked her pulse. After a minute, she sighed.

"Well, you can go home whenever you like, but I advise that you stay home and rest, " Dr. Mikavich said.

"That's not going to happen, not with that bastards threat, " Kira said.

The doctor chuckled. "If you have that kind of mouth on you, I bet you can handle him later, " she said.

Kira laughed. "I seem to get that expression from a lot of people."

"Well, Miss Keller, you have visitors. They are out in the hall waiting to come in. Two men and a boy, " the doctor said.

Kira smiled. "Can you send them in?" she asked.

"Of course, " the doctor said and then exited the room.

Kira sat there for a few seconds and then the door flew open and the next thing she knew, Domi was hugging her tightly. She hugged him back and didn't let go for a couple of minutes.

"Auntie Kira, what happened?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Nothing really, sweety. I just bumped my head, " she said, trying not to upset Domi too much. She didn't want him to know what really happened to her.

She looked across the room to see that Christian and Shane had come into the room. She smiled at them as they walked over to the bed.

"How you feeling?" Shane asked.

"Fine, " Kira replied.

"Don't look fine to me, " Christian mumbled.

"Shut up, Christian, " Shane said.

I don't want Domi to know what happened to me, she said to both men in their minds.

Don't worry. He won't know what happened to you, Shane replied.

Kira sighed and looked back at Domi. "So, short stuff, I'm getting out of here. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I wanna sweep wit you tonight, " Domi said.

Shane chuckled. "Didn't you do that last night?" he asked.

"Yes, but dat was onwy for a couple hours, " Domi said.

Kira sighed. "Alright, shorty. You can sleep with me again tonight, " she said.

"Why can't I sleep with you, Kira?" Christian asked in a joking tone.

"Well, first of all, you're an asshole. And second, you would be dead before I slept with you, " Kira said in a serious tone.

Christian acted like he was upset. "That wounds my heart to hear you say that, " he said.

"Please, your pride can take a worse hit than me telling you things that you already know, " Kira said with a laugh.

"Well, shall we get your release forms done and be on our way then?" Shane asked.

"Of course. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to be, " Kira said.

"Is the fearless Kira afraid of hospitals?" Christian asked.

"No, I just don't like them, " Kira said defensively.

Christian laughed. "Whatever you say, my dear. Now get your butt out of bed, then get out of here and get you something to eat before we take you home, " he said.

"Whatever, Christian, " Kira mumbled and then got up. Noticed that she was in a hospital dress. "Did anyone bring me a change of clothes?"

Shane went out of the room and then came back in seconds later with a bag. He handed it to Kira and she opened it. What she found in there, she wasn't happy about.

She pulled out a short, black miniskirt and purple short sleeved t-shirt that came down to her belly button.

"What the hell were you thinking? I'm not wearing this!" she yelled at them.

They both smiled, but it was Christian who answered. "You need a walk on the feminine side, Kira. And that's the only outfit that is available here since the one that you were wearing got all bloody, " he said.

Kira glared at them. "I am so going to get you for this, " she said.

"Oh, and one more thing, " Shane said. He pulled out a pair of high heeled, black leathered, knee high boots. "These go with the outfit."


End file.
